


it's a control thing

by ignisgayentia



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: DOM NADINE, F/F, NADINE IS A DOMMMMMM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, anyway..., god bless, i can't deal bc i think they're both dom so when they're both together i'm like ?????, nadine likes to tie chloe up no big deal, this is just straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Nadine gets tired of Chloe wanting to be in control all the time, so Nadine decides to show a little control for once.





	it's a control thing

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this has no plot. or am i? anyway i wrote this while the hurricane knocked my power and wifi out. so i guess thank mother nature for some more gay ass smut?

“ _It’s a control thing.”_

The first time Nadine had heard Chloe say this, it was when they’d just started working together; it’d piqued her interest ever since. Nadine could appreciate wanting to take initiative of a situation – she knew what it was like to lose control and she didn’t like it all either.

Now, Nadine, with a few glasses of wine in her, could only focus on just _how many_ aspects of Chloe’s life she preferred to be in control in. It wasn’t just during business, either – she was always taking initiative, taking charge of everything.

Even since Chloe and Nadine started sharing their life together, having sex together – Chloe always liked to call the shots. Usually, Nadine was used to being the dominant one; but she sacrificed this for Chloe - after all, she didn't mind letting someone else do heavy lifting for her. She didn't trust anyone else the way she trusted Chloe.

Nadine watched as Chloe was bent over the pool table with her back to Nadine, playing some rounds of pool with Sam, and all Nadine could focus on was the way Chloe was bent over, those perfect hips flush against the table, ass out in the air – almost like Chloe _knew_ Nadine was watching her; putting on a show for her.

Nadine decided she wanted control. Right now.

She strutted over to the pool table, setting her wine glass down on the edge of it, and leaned up against Chloe, pressing her crotch against Chloe’s ass, lips drunk at Chloe’s ear, her ponytail tickling the flesh of Nadine’s neck.

“Well, hi there,” Chloe teased. “You almost made me miss my shot.”

Nadine ignored her, lips still biting at Chloe’s ear in a hushed, heated whisper. “Bedroom. Now.”

Usually, Chloe would respond with a biting quip and that half-smile she loved to throw at Nadine, but this was different; Nadine _wanted_ her and Chloe wasn’t used to Nadine being. . . _selfish_ in the best possible way.

“Yep. Gotta go,” Chloe said suddenly, all too aware of Nadine’s hand that had managed to travel its way to Chloe’s ass and gave it a squeeze.

Sam pouted. “What? Seriously? In the middle of the game-”

“Shut up, Drake,” Nadine cut him off effectively, practically carrying her all-too-eager girlfriend upstairs.

It wasn’t long before Nadine had shoved Chloe against the bedroom door, closing the door with Chloe's body. Nadine’s lips were everywhere; on Chloe’s lips, neck, collarbone as Nadine’s hand made its way to Chloe’s crotch, rubbing her clit through Chloe’s skin-tight jeans.

“ _Fuck,”_ Chloe moaned, fingers locked behind Nadine’s neck. “Not that I’m complaining, but what’s the occasion- _oh -”_

Nadine managed to cut Chloe’s train of thought off right when she’d managed to unbutton Chloe’s jeans and started working Chloe’s clit through her panties then, Nadine's fingers drawing tight circles against Chloe's crotch.

Nadine’s lips caught Chloe’s moans, sliding her tongue in her mouth as she worked Chloe with her fingers. Chloe, spread against the door, was all hers.

Nadine broke the kiss, bringing her lips to the flesh of Chloe’s neck as she sucked a hickey into her neck. Usually Chloe would protest, but all Chloe did was moan, practically throwing her head back and giving Nadine all the access she needed to her neck.

Nadine took her free hand and grabbed Chloe’s wrists, pinning them above Chloe’s head. Her breath was heavy against Chloe’s mouth as she watched Chloe come undone against her.

“Fuck, _Nadine_ -” Chloe began, getting sidetracked as Nadine’s fingers picked up the pace. “You’re _killing_ me-”

“I can stop,” Nadine suggested, grinning at Chloe’s ear. “After all, I know how much you _love_ control.”

Chloe responded with a moan, which encouraged Nadine all the more. Nadine withdrew her touch from Chloe’s crotch, causing Chloe to pout.

“Oh, come on, love, I was just getting started,” Chloe murmured. “You gonna give up on me now, China?”

Nadine smirked, kissing Chloe deeply. “Patience, Frazer. On the bed.”

Nadine released Chloe’s wrists, allowing Chloe to stand up straight. Chloe’s eyebrow rose, tilting her head inquisitively at Nadine.

“Giving orders now, are we?” Chloe purred. “Kinky.”

“Bed. Now,” Nadine demanded, her eyes playful, lips turned up into a smirk.

Nadine watched Chloe practically _blush –_ she wasn’t used to being bossed around. The way her eyes lit up at Nadine’s attention showed Nadine she was headed in the right direction.

Nadine circled the bed then, eyeing Chloe like she was a work of art.

“Well, darling, are you going to fuck me or stare at me all night?” Chloe teased.

Nadine brought her finger to her lips, silencing Chloe. “Pants off,” Nadine said.

She watched Chloe as she slid her jeans off. Nadine couldn’t help herself; as soon as Chloe’s pants fell to the floor, forgotten, she slid onto the bed, pressing herself against Chloe’s body, placing kisses on Chloe’s lips.

“I’m liking this side of you, Nadine,” Chloe admitted breathlessly.

“Oh, ja?” Nadine smirked, nibbling at Chloe’s ear. “You’re okay with me taking charge for once?”

“I think I can. . . maybe make an exception for you,” she admitted, giggling a little as Nadine’s lips tickled her collarbone.

“So you don’t mind. . .” Nadine trailed off, nipping at Chloe’s stomach gently, “me doing whatever,” another kiss on her hips this time, “I want to you?”

As Nadine’s lips went lower, the shakier Chloe’s breaths became. “Oh, honey, you can do _whatever_ you’d like.”

Nadine sat up then, straddling Chloe’s waist, grinning.

“Oh, you bloody tease,” Chloe whined. “ _Nadine.”_

“Patience,” Nadine responded.

Nadine reached over to one of her drawers that were within reach, leaning over Chloe.

“What could you _possibly_ be getting right now?” Chloe groaned, needy. “I’m right here, love.”

Nadine’s response was a giggle as she closed the drawer, returning with two scarves, waving them in Chloe’s face.

“Alright, Frazer,” Nadine grinned, “wrists up against the headboard.”

Chloe’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re serious?”

“That alright with you?”

“Oh, China, I think I’m in love with you,” was Chloe’s response.

Nadine couldn’t help herself – as she leaned over Chloe to tie her wrists to the bed, she planted a slow, lingering kiss on Chloe’s lips. Chloe swirled her tongue in Nadine’s mouth just as she tied the scarf tight around her wrist.

“That good?” Nadine breathed against Chloe’s lips.

“Little tighter,” Chloe suggested. “Wouldn’t want me to get loose, would we?”

She grinned. “I like your thinking.”

Nadine pulled the knot tighter, and focused on the other wrist, pulling it tight as well.

“That good? _OH-”_ Nadine moaned just as Chloe rocked her hips forward to grind against Nadine’s.

“Perfect,” Chloe teased, rocking her hips forward again.

“You’re cheating. Behave,” Nadine demanded.

“Yes, ma’am,” Chloe responded, and stilled her hips.

Nadine slid down Chloe’s body then, pressing her lips on Chloe’s hips before moving down further – kisses placed on her upper thigh, inner thigh, til her lips reached their mark.

Nadine’s tongue lapped at Chloe’s clit, slowly at first, until Chloe’s soft moans filled the room. That’s when her tongue moved faster, swirling in a tight rhythm against Chloe’s sensitive flesh.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Chloe moaned. “Darling, that’s _fantastic._ You’re so – _oh -”_

Chloe couldn’t even finish her sentence; Nadine’s tongue worked Chloe over just as she slid a finger inside Chloe’s entrance – Chloe a little embarrassed that she was already so damn wet. Nadine’s little wrist-tying trick turned Chloe on so much, even Nadine’s initial contact made her breathing catch. Chloe’s fingers curled into a fist against the headboard. She spread her legs further to allow Nadine more access.

Just as Nadine found a rhythm with her finger inside Chloe and her tongue against her clit, Nadine slid another finger – gently – inside her girlfriend.

“ _Nadine,_ fuck,” Chloe practically whimpered, her thigh shaking just a bit as Nadine curled her fingers inside her. “Right there. Oh my _God,_ right there.”

Nadine grinned, stopping her tongue just a moment to look up at Chloe. “Where?” Nadine asked teasingly, playing dumb. “ _Here?”_

Nadine curled her fingers inside Chloe again, gently hitting Chloe’s sensitive spot. Nadine loved the way Chloe’s lips parted, eyes squeezed tight as she shuddered every time Nadine hit that spot.

“That must be it,” Nadine purred, “look at you. So wet and ready for me.”

Chloe giggled breathlessly, biting her lip. “I’m _so_ getting you back for this.”

Nadine grinned up at her. “Oh, ja. I’m counting on that one.”

Nadine got back to work, picking up the pace with her fingers. She loved giving Chloe pleasure, but her favorite was feeling herself inside of her, feeling Chloe’s heat with her fingers; loved the way she could make Chloe whimper in pleasure just with the twist of her fingers.

“Little faster, love?” Chloe begged. “That feels so. . . oh, _fuck. . .”_

Nadine worked her fingers faster into Chloe’s heat, bringing her tongue back to her clit. She looked up at Chloe, who had arched her back, rolling her hips forward to meet Nadine’s mouth, and Nadine absolutely loved it. She grinned against Chloe’s flesh as she worked her tongue against Chloe faster.

“ _Nadine. . ._ I’m gonna – _oh -_ ” Chloe moaned, not even able to finish her sentence.

Chloe was coming then, pushing her hips as far as she could against Nadine’s fingers and mouth. Nadine pumped her fingers – slower, now – through her orgasm, caressing her sensitive flesh with her mouth. She loved the way Chloe’s entrance tightened around her fingers, and she took care into not pushing her too hard as she was at her most sensitive.

Chloe’s nails dug into the palm of her hands as she fell off the edge, shuddering slightly like it was her first time, her hair clung to her forehead and her breathing came in soft, shallow gasps.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Chloe murmured, starting to come down from her orgasm. “ _God,_ you’re good.”

“I know,” Nadine teased, pulling her fingers out of Chloe gently.

Chloe was breathless, eyes closed as she felt Nadine slide up Chloe’s body, placing kisses on her neck, jawline, and then her lips, savoring the taste of herself on Nadine’s tongue.

“Maybe you could go ahead and untie a girl so she can touch her girlfriend?” Chloe murmured against Nadine’s lips, biting Nadine’s lower lip and pulling it forward gently in a tender, teasing gesture.

“I don’t know,” Nadine joked as she hovered over Chloe, untying Chloe’s wrists, “kind of like you like this, Chloe.”

As soon as Chloe’s wrists were free, she tangled her fingers in Nadine’s hair, bringing Nadine forward for a kiss, her fingers clutching her lover tightly.

“I’ve gotta admit. . . that was. . . nice,” Chloe said, staring into Nadine’s beautiful bright brown eyes. “But now it’s my turn.”

“Ah. . . the control freak returns,” Nadine giggled.

“Go easy on me, China,” Chloe responded. “After all, I think I can get used to this.”

Nadine raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Absolutely,” Chloe purred, grinning. “Now, get on all fours, love. I’ve got an idea.”

Nadine laughed. “That’s my girl.”


End file.
